1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container that is removably provided in an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional facsimile machine, copier, printer, or the like, includes an image forming device, and toner supplied to a developing unit of the image forming device is contained in a toner container. The toner container has a toner supplying port arranged to supply the toner. The toner supplying port is covered by an openable and closable cover. The toner container is removably provided to a toner hopper.
The conventional art discloses, for example, a toner container provided with a cylindrical cover which is attached thereto and reciprocated along an axial direction of a cylindrical removing portion. In such a conventional configuration, when the toner container is attached to the toner hopper the toner supplying port opens, and when the toner container is removed from the toner hopper, the toner supplying port closes.
When removing the toner container from the toner hopper, the toner may leak from the toner supplying port and soil the inside of a device body. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent toner leakage when removing the toner container from the toner hopper. However, in the above conventional toner container, since the cover moves linearly with respect to the removing portion, the toner supplying port cannot be closed without leaking the toner that remains around the toner supplying port. In particular, in a second-half operation of closing the cover, the cover pushes out the toner that remains in the vicinity of the toner supplying port.